Hamilton: A Hogwarts Story
by VeryDazzlingMuggle
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a young, scrappy, orphan boy journeying through Hogwarts. He will make new friends, face new challenges, and become a wizard known across the world. / Hamilton at Hogwarts AU. One chapter per song. In progress.
1. Alexander Hamilton

**Alexander Hamilton**

Alexander Hamilton was never destined to a perfect life.

In fact, you could say he was destined to lead quite a difficult life.

* * *

Alex was born in a small cottage in a small Scottish village to a small family - hardly any family, in fact. His father, possibly a wizard but no one really knew, had somewhat of a "fling" with a sweet Muggle woman who was then abandoned by the man and left to fend for herself with a small child.

Alexander's mother was clever, but inexperienced. She was young and alone with a small child. She knew that their child was different; Alex started showing signs of magic at the age of three, but it was easy to hide. His mother didn't know if his father gave him the gift or if it was simply, well, magic, but she knew he needed to be taken care of.

And although she loved her little boy, she knew that she could not take care of him. She was simply unable to provide for his obviously special needs. When both fell terribly sick when Alex was nine, she made the decision to send him away from their small town in Scotland to London, where he would be better hidden and able to make his way as.

With monetary support from her small village, she managed to research and contact people with "special abilities" who would be able to take him to London to live with a distant cousin, as Alex was near the age when he would no longer be able to hide his magic abilities in a small town.

Alexander had a picture of her, and he remembered horrible coughing and high temperatures at their cottage. As soon as he got to London, his minor symptoms of sickness cleared. But his mother, weary and tired even at her young age, was destined to die.

Alex received word shortly after arriving in London that his mother had died. And shortly after that, the cousin who he was staying with committed suicide.

Alone and lost, ten year old Alexander returned to the strange men who had brought him to London. However, they would not house him - not without payment. He would either have to find a home willing to take him or go to an orphanage in London.

But he did not and could not go to a house like that; crowded and cramped, he would either expose his magic or simply live a horrible life there. He had to find a way to make his own living. And so the little boy worked. His mother, although poor, was brilliant and educated and had made sure her son knew how to read and write. It helped him with small jobs delivering items for different shops, and of course for food. His light Scottish accent eventually faded away through his time in downtown London.

Alexander slept in the loft of a baker who took pity on him after seeing the little boy rushing back and forth. There, he was allowed to bathe and wash up. Temporarily, life was satisfactory - if not good and generally pleasant - for Alex. But the baker's wife was not satisfied with keeping Alex, and he could tell. Soon, he would be expected to pay rent, and if not, even kicked out.

Luckily, his Hogwarts letter came shortly after his eleventh birthday. Confused but not surprised, it showed Alex his exposure to the Wizarding World he always expected existed. Swearing to the baker that he would be gone by the end of the summer, Alexander worked extremely hard for the last few months, keeping in mind his dream for success. He needed to buy robes and supplies and books, and he would, just as the letter instructed.

Because he was Alexander Hamilton, and he was going to Hogwarts, no matter how much he had to work or scavenge or labor.

People from all over the world - both worlds - would come to know his name.

* * *

Alexander Hamilton was never destined to a perfect life.

But that didn't mean it wouldn't be extraordinary.

* * *

 **Hello! I'm a huge fan of Hamilton, and I also love Harry Potter so I thought 'why not combine them?' There will be a chapter for each song (hopefully) and it will narrate different parts of Alexander Hamilton's life as a Hogwarts student.**

 **There will be a lot of similarities to the musical, but of course, I will have to make some creative changes to allow for storyline. The first few chapters will go pretty smoothly, but future chapters will jump around and will not be from Alex's perspective so PAY ATTENTION TO DATES! Dates that describe when and in what year the scene takes place will be in italics at the beginning, to make it easier to understand.**

 **I hope you enjoy! If you have any suggestions for specific revolutionary heroes I should use (besides the actual musical characters), please review. Also, if you like the story, reviews help me write more! :) Thank you.**


	2. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Aaron Burr, Sir**

Alexander stood on the platform of Kings Cross Station with a large luggage propped between his legs. He hadn't bothered getting a cart because then he would have to get someone to return it, and there was no use of that because no one was with him.

Luckily, he was right on time, despite having to work this morning to satisfy the baker's wife, who, despite wanting Alex out of the house, enjoyed when she could force him to do work.

The train whistle signaled five minutes, as Alex could tell from the clock on the wall. The platform was crowded and bustling, but no one noticed the short little boy standing in the corner.

He watched people pass intently, excited to board the train, although not just yet. There were kids of all ages, of course most them older than him, but that didn't phase him. A challenge would be good for him. Alex hadn't had any access to books or education since he was eight, before he and his mother had fallen ill. He craved knowledge, and companionship, something he had been lacking for the last few years.

Alex stared as young witches and wizards hugged their families goodbye, briefly wondering what his mother would say if she were here with him. Alex shook his head, trying to dismiss the topic. There was no use being sentimental. A sad demeanor was not one which would be good for making friends, after all.

The two minute whistle sounded, and Alex thought it best to hurry onto the train before it got too crowded. Pushing through the crowd, he managed to drag his large luggage up into the compartment with minor difficulty, and then push it into the first available compartment he found.

It just so happened that the compartment was technically already occupied. A young boy looked up Alex entered. Cautious but polite, the boy smiled slightly, showing bright white teeth that shone against his dark chocolate skin.

Alex grinned back, excited to make friends, and the other boy looked surprised at his eagerness.

"Hello!" Alex beamed, pushing his luggage under his seat (it really would take too long to put it up over the seat, after all), and plopped down across from the other boy.

"Are you Aaron Burr?"

If possible, the boy looked even more surprised and a little scared as Alex stuck his hand out to shake.

Collecting himself but still looking suspicious, Aaron shook Alex's hand briefly. "How did you know?"

"Your luggage has your name," Alex said, both proud and slightly embarrassed about his quick eyesight in spotting the gold writing on the dark suitcase propped above Aaron's head. "I was right, wasn't I?" Of course he knew he was, but he smiled nicely anyway, knowing that jokes were good for making friends.

Aaron smiled. "Depends who's asking?"

"I'm Alexander Hamilton," Alex offered, his excited beam returning as he bounced up and down in his seat. Aaron raised an eyebrow and Alex stopped.

"So what house do you want to be in?" The young boy asked, unsure what else to say.

Aaron narrowed his eyes. "...Wha-?"

"I mean, I think Gryffindor sounds the coolest, but that may be a bias, y'know?" Alex rushed on. "I read this book about the houses, and Gryffindor sounds the most exciting, although I guess Slytherin or Ravenclaw are alright too. Hufflepuff doesn't seem like a house where you can amount to anything, really, but maybe that's just the author's bias, again, since I'm pretty sure the guy was a Gryffindor-"

"You talk a lot," Aaron told him suddenly, and Alex broke off with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Right, sorry." Pause. "So… did your parents go to Hogwarts?"

Aaron looked uncomfortable, and Alex felt his stomach sinking. His plan for friends was going horribly.

"My mum did, but my dad didn't." Aaron stopped and looked uncomfortable before clearing his throat. "They both wanted me to go, though, before… they died."

"You're an orphan?" This peaked Alex's interest and he sat up straighter, but lowered his voice at Aaron's shocked face. "I mean, I'm an orphan, too! I'm really excited for Hogwarts, even though my dad was the wizard in the family, and he left when I was a baby."

"That's… interesting?" Aaron offered, and Alex nodded.

Alex kept talking, saying, "Along with the Hogwarts book, I also read about different wizarding jobs, and I feel like aurors are the coolest! That's what I wanna be when I grow up, actually." His eyes shone, and Aaron stared. "They get to defend the whole Wizarding World against the bad guys with all their awesome spells, and I wanna prove myself to be cool like them." There was a short pause as both Alex and Aaron contemplated this. The last warning train whistle sounded, and then Aaron spoke.

"If your dad left, how do you know so much about the wizarding world?" he asked in confusion.

"I read. A lot," Alex responded. "In fact," Aaron's eyebrows shot up when he realized Alex _still_ had more to say. "When I was reading in Diagon Alley - that's what it's called, right? - this boy made fun of me for reading so much." Alex's expression turned sour. "He told me I must be stupid for reading baby books, and I told him I'm _not_ stupid." He looked at Aaron, who for once looked genuinely interested, despite trying to keep a calm facade. Alex perked up, and said, "And then I punched him."

" _Punched_ him?" Aaron yelped. "Why would you do that?"

Alex frowned. That wasn't the response he'd been hoping for. "I didn't punch him that hard," he insisted. "Just brushed his cheek a little." He rubbed his own face thoughtfully, and Aaron gave an incredulous laugh.

"Do you want a Chocolate Frog?" he offered, and reached out his hand. "Careful, they jump." As Alex began eating, Aaron cocked his head to the side. "Alex… can I give you some advice?" The boy asked. Alex nodded eagerly. He wasn't sure, but he thought advice meant friendship. And in order to be successful, he was pretty sure he needed to have friends.

Aaron paused as the train whistled and suddenly started chugging forward. People could be heard out in the corridor, yelling good-bye to loved ones on the platform.

"Talk less," Aaron finally said. Alex's smile fell. "Smile more," Aaron reminded, offering his own bright beam.

"...Are you kidding?" Alex laughed lightly, confused.

"You wanna be successful, right?" Alex nodded. "You can't just say whatever pops in your head."

Alex raised his eyebrows, for once unsure what to say.

"Hello!"

Before either boy could say anything else, a boy with tan, freckled skin and cropped wavy hair burst into the compartment, with two boys slightly behind them. Alex thought he heard Aaron sigh at the sight, but he was too busy looking at the boys who had walked in.

All three had their own luggages and looked about Alex's age. The first boy even had a small frog sitting on his shoulder - which made Alex want to laugh - and a boy behind him had a cat resting in his arm.

"Guys, it's Aaron Burr!" The first boy told his friends, a laughing lilt to his voice.

Aaron rolled his eyes but said nothing. "Hey, John."

"How's your uncle doing as assistant to the Minister?" One of the boys behind John asked, almost teasingly. He had smooth dark skin like Aaron, but a stockier and taller build. Even at eleven, he looked like he could beat short, extremely thin Alex to a pulp. Ironically, he was the one holding the kitten.

"Think you'll be as famous as him one day?" John asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

Aaron sighed softly, and Alex wondered why he didn't rise to his own defense. The boys didn't seem like they were being mean, but Alex though Aaron should say something if he didn't like it.

"Yeah, you never answered what house you wanted to be in!" Alex put in suddenly, deciding to ignore Aaron's advice to keep quiet. He couldn't help it- he wanted to be a part of everything, and he liked being a part of it.

Aaron narrowed his eyes at Alex, looking annoyed that he was interfering, but still didn't respond.

The first boy, John, turned to Alex as if just noticing him. He beamed at the sight of Alex, and Alex grinned back.

"I'm John Laurens," the boy said with a lopsided grin, sticking out his hand. Alex shook it from his seat, but could not stand up. The train was moving and the compartment - made for four people in cramped areas- was currently barely holding five.

"Alex Hamilton."

John smiled and gestured to the boys behind. "This is -"

"Lafayette," one of the boys said. His curly hair was pulled back to reveal bright eyes and a wide smile, although he was currently looking at Alex with a slight warning.

"Just Lafayette." Lafayette emphasized, John smirked as if it was an inside joke, and Alex suddenly had the urge to be a part of their inside jokes.

"And I'm Hercules Mulligan," the tall boy with the cat had a surprisingly warm voice. "Call me Herc, Hercules, Mulligan… I'm not picky like Laf here."

The three boys laughed as Hercules punched Lafayette in the shoulder and Alex smiled widely, immediately liking them all.

"Can we sit here?" John asked Alex, seemingly ignoring Aaron now. "We barely got on the train in time since Herc was flirting with the ticket girl."

Hercules shrugged. "She was hot."

"Of course you can sit here!" Hamilton said eagerly, but then glanced at Aaron, who didn't look very happy. "I mean, Aaron, what do you think? It's kinda cramped-"

"I'll go." Aaron stood up suddenly, making John take a step backwards into Lafayette. Hamilton opened his mouth hesitantly. He didn't mind if Aaron left, but he didn't want to be making an enemy his first day either.

Aaron was already getting his bag. "It's fine, I'll just, uh, find someplace else."

With that, he pushed his way out of the compartment. John and Hercules plopped down across from Alex as Lafayette sat next to him. Alex smiled brightly at the boys, who smiled back. John opened his mouth to speak.

"So, I heard you talking about your favorite Hogwarts House?"

* * *

 **Hey! The story is coming along pretty well (currently writing chapter 4, Schuyler Sisters, but My Shot will probably be posted next week)!**

 **ALSO: please review and comment a revolutionary war person (preferably not in the musical) because I need some background characters for certain scenes! Feel free to ask me any questions in the comments as well, and check out my instagram and wattpad!**

 **Reviewers:**

 _Hetalian (guest) : Aw, I'm so glad you're excited about this story. As an avid fan of both Hamilton and Harry Potter, I thought it'd be great to put them together! I hope you enjoy the rest of the movies (the books are awesome too, btw!) and enjoy this story! :) Also, I'm a Gryffindor, but I used to be a Ravenclaw too!_

 **~ verydazzlingmuggle**


	3. My Shot

**My Shot**

 _September 1st, 1st Year_

"What's Quidditch?"

John laugh incredulously and Lafayette exclaimed in French (Alex had quickly learned that Laf had only recently moved to the United Kingdom, and still had a strong French accent).

"Only the best game in the entire world!" John exclaimed loudly, making his frog jump of his shoulder with a start. Lafayette and Hercules nodded along as John grabbed his pet and rested it on his head like it was the most regular thing in the world.

"How does Herc know about it?" Alex asked. Mulligan was a Muggleborn like Alex (at least, he thought so… he wasn't entirely sure), while John was Pureblood and Lafayette was a half-blood.

"I've hung with this freak almost every day since Diagon Alley," Herc shook his head. "Worst mistake of my life." Lafayette laughed and John punched Hercules, although all three were smiling.

John patted Alex's knee. "You should tryout for Quidditch with me next year! Herc says he won't."

"Too big for his broom, he says!" Lafayette joked.

"Or my broom is too big for me!" Hercules winked and everyone laughed again.

"And Laf says French Quidditch is different than British," John rolled his eyes at Alex, but Lafayette just sighed.

"Too confusing," he muttered.

"You'd have to teach me…" Alex said, but felt excitement at the thought of learning a new game and having fun with his new mates.

"Sure!" John said eagerly, while Hercules shouted, "No!"

Herc shook his head sadly again. "You've just signed up to a year of torture with this Quiddtich-obsessed psychopath."

John scowled jokingly while Lafayette laughed. Alex smiled. "So… what do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

Hercules shrugged and patted his cat.

Lafayette immediately replied, "Magical French Governement." He grinned. "There is, 'ow you say…" Laf frowned in confusion. "...Unrest in France. I will be ze Savior to all!" He raised his fist and his friends laughed at his antics.

Finally, they all looked to John, who was thoughtful.

"I would say Quidditch, but…" John paused, and Alex leaned forward eagerly. "Auror, maybe. No Ministry stuff, that's boring, but I wanna make a difference, y'know? There are so many muggle-borns who are mistreated..." John frowned. "It's really sad.

Alex's cheeks hurt from smiling this much. "Me too!" He said excitedly. "I only just learned about aurors, but I can't wait to sign up for the Auror Academy! Do you know if they offer scholarships? I don't have much money but I wanna do a lot of good work and not be lazy," Alex didn't realize he was rambling. "I figure if I get good scores on my O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.'s, the rest will be easy. My mom told me I already have a knack at magic without my wand, and I almost blew up Ollivander's workshop when I bought it myself!" Alex paused and realized all his friends were staring.

"Oh, I guess was rambling a little," Alex said. "I'm sorry, I've never really had friends before, and I've never told anyone about this…" he sighed. "Maybe I'm too excited, I can stop if you-"

"It's fine, Alex," John interrupted. "That was … impressive," He grinned.

"Wow," Hercules summed up in one word. Lafayette just smiled at Alex. John mirrored Alex's bright eyes and wide smile. He reached across and patted him on the shoulder.

"That was some bloody inspirational thing you got there."

"I don't, uh… understand half of it," Lafayette piped up.

Hercules barked out a laugh.

"You don't understand half of anything we say, Laf!"

Alex looked to Hercules. "Hey, now that we all said something, maybe you know what you want to do."

Herc looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I think I do…" He smirked. "With all your big plans, you're gonna need someone to keep you from messing everything up." The four boys laughed and mimed punching each other.

Alex smiled to himself as they kept talking. New friends at a new school and a new chance to be great. Soon, the Sorting that would (at least Alex assumed) determine the rest of his life.

* * *

 **Hey, guys, I'm back! I've got a lot of chapters written so far (although, it's a pretty small number compared to how many songs are in the entire musical). I hope you're enjoying! REVIEW what you think. Also, what houses do you think the boys will be in, and why? Thanks!**


	4. The Story of Tonight

**The Story of Tonight**

 _September 1st, First Year_

* * *

 _Well, well, well. What do we have here?_

As soon as the Sorting Hat was plopped onto his head, a small little voice spoke in Alex's ear.

 _Yes, yes, I'm in your mind._ The Hat chuckled gleefully, and Alex squirmed a little. He still smiled. _Let's see what's here, shall we?_

Alex held his breath. Was he supposed to relax? Think? Respond?

 _Calm down, child,_ the hat reprimanded in his head. _Your mind is so overactive, perhaps Ravenclaw…._

Alex wrinkled his nose. He was not expecting Ravenclaw.

 _No?_ The hat pondered. _Yes, I suppose you're right. Your mind may be bright, but you're much too ambitious and brash. Let's see then..._

I don't want Hufflepuff, Alex thought hurriedly when there was a pause. Hufflepuff seemed too bland and ordinary for him to amount to anything.

 _Goodness me, you're harsh,_ the hat said. _But, fine, no Hufflepuff. Hm._

Alex fidgeted. His Sorting was taking a significantly longer time than the others before him. What if he wasn't sorted at all?

 _Patience_ , the hat reminded. _That leaves Slytherin and Gryffindor, interesting…_

Alex suppressed a frown. What was so interesting?

 _On the one hand, I can see ambition so strong in you I would normally sort you in Slytherin right away,_ the Sorting Hat told him. _But then again…_

 _You're incredibly brash, and outspoken, too…_ The Sorting Hat hummed. _Instinct is in your blood, and you have an open heart… Gryffindor would be good to you._

I just want to grow up to be great, Alex wished, squeezing his eyes shut.

The Sorting Hat paused for a second. _Great, you say…_ The hat thought. _Gryffindor is great, definitely…_ _But what does greatness count without a few challenges? An outspoken, brash, ambitious child as yourself could be in either_ , The Sorting Hat sounded both confused and confident.

… _But you would fit in if sorted into Gryffindor, and since you want to be great... I suppose…_

Alex held his breath again. This was it.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Sorting Hat's voice rang out over the hall, making Alex's eyes snap open as the Hall erupted into cheers. Slightly disoriented, Alex quickly took off the hat to put it on the stool again, smiling at his friends across the room, who clapped for him. John, Alex noticed, looked the tiniest bit disappointed. Maybe that was because the majority of John's family had been in Gryffindor, and it was likely he would be to.

As he hurried over to his new house's table, Alex caught Aaron's eye. His first friend had been sorted into Slytherin as well, which Alexander thought made sense. Aaron was almost everything he was not. While Aaron was cautious and polite, Alex was blunt and outspoken. When Aaron was quiet and careful, Alex was loud and brash.

But that didn't mean Alex didn't like him. And as far as he could tell, both boys wanted to go far in life. They just had different ideas on how to do that.

Which made Alex confused- why had both Aaron and he been sorted into Slytherin? He'd thought he would be Gryffindor! Now, he was conflicted, just as the hat had been.

Alex offered a small smile and wave as he sat down a couple seats down from Aaron, which Aaron returned hesitantly before looking back at his plate. A couple Slytherin prefects clapped Alex on the back and looked at him proudly before before quieting again, looking to the Sorting.

"Welcome to Slytherin," a red-headed boy whispered to Alex. He was young, and Alex recognized him as Benedict Arnold, a boy who had been Sorted earlier on.

"Thanks," he returned with a hesitant smile.

After a few minutes of watching the Sorting, Alex felt mild boredom. Why couldn't his friends just be sorted already? Another Gryffindor girl was Sorted shortly after Alex, but he soon lost interest, until...

"Marie-Joseph Lafayette!"

Alex was snapped out of his distraction by his friend's name, which he almost didn't recognize.

That was the inside joke, Alex realized with an understanding smile as a few snickers were heard around the room. Luckily, Lafita proud and not easily offended, and he marched up to the hat as the Great Hall shushed.

After the hat rested on Lafayette's head, it took what seemed like forever, but was probably shorter than Alex's, before "Gryffindor!" was bellowed out, and a mixture of pride and excitement shown on Lafayette's face.

Alex beamed and clapped his hands wildly, despite a slight disappointment that his friend wasn't in Slytherin. Eventually, he was forced to stop clapping, mostly because his fellow housemates didn't show much enthusiasm for Gryffindor, and were now shooting him dirty looks.

One girl with the last name Lancaster was sorted into Hufflepuff after Lafayette, before -

"John Laurens!" One of the professors called out.

The wavy haired boy with freckled skin hopped up to the seat, his features playful. Alexander smiled in admiration. John was always so confident!

Barely a second passed as the hat touched his head before "Gryffindor" was shouted out again, and the hall erupted into cheers again.

Alexander kept smiling, and he laughed as John raised his hands up as everyone clapped for him. The newest Gryffindor waved at Alex before he plopped himself down next to his Lafayette first years.

The Slytherin swallowed, but he was still smiling. It was expected that John would be in Gryffindor, just like his older brother, but Alex was a little sad he and John weren't in the same house. Of all the three boys, he had immediately connected with John the most.

Still, Alex wasn't too worried about being in different houses - John told him that you could choose wherever you wanted to sit at meals, and classes were together anyway. They'd be fine.

They waited anxiously for a few more people - only Hercules was left of their friend group. Secretly, Alex hoped that

Finally, Hercules was called, and Alex watched in anticipation…

As Herc, like the rest, was sorted into Gryffindor after a short Sorting.

The Slytherin watched as Hercules joined John at the table. All three Gryffindor boys were smiling and laughing with each other. For a moment, Alex's stomach tightened, but then John, Laf, and Herc all looked across the hall and caught his eye.

They beamed at him, and Alex smiled back, still clapping for Hercules. The young Slytherin could only dream about future sleepovers and sneaking out and classes together and studying in the library and Quidditch tryouts...

Despite being in different houses, Alex hoped, and secretly felt that he _knew_ , that they would stick together. The Story of tonight would be one he would remember forever. The four of them had no idea that this was the start of many years together as a team.

That night - the welcoming feast in the Great Hall - was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, and a beautiful story.

* * *

 **Yay! The Sorting is done! I honestly had a lot of trouble sorting Alex. At first I put him in Gryffindor, but so many people said Slytherin and I admit that he would do well in both. But I chose Slytherin because I thought it could create later conflict blah blah blah ...anyway, I'm hoping everyone is satisfied (wink wink). Up next is the Schuyler Sisters, with Angelica and Eliza (and Peggy), two of my favorite characters. I hope you're enjoying. Please review!**


	5. The Schuyler Sisters

**The Schuyler Sisters**

 _September 1st, First Year_

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Eliza?"

Angelica was brought out of her focus on the headmaster's words when her friend Melanie poked her side with a whisper.

The third year Ravenclaw looked over to where her friend was gesturing and, indeed, saw her little sister in line. Angelica felt her stomach tie in knots.

She didn't know why she was nervous. It wasn't like there was any pressure to be any house, although Angelica knew Eliza would prefer to be with her in Ravenclaw. Still, Angelica doubted her baby sister would be Ravenclaw. Although clever and smart, Eliza just didn't have the same harshness as most Ravenclaws. She was softer, and kinder, and lovelier, and that's what Angelica loved about her.

"She doesn't look scared at all," Melanie commented under her breath with mild admiration. It was true - little Elizabeth Schuyler was actually smiling as she stood in line with the other first years, who, in comparison, looked as if they were being sentenced to death.

Angelica smiled despite herself. Eliza caught her eye and smiled wider, but as her sister Angelica could tell she was nervous - if not hopeful. Angelica knew Eliza would have to wait for a while until her sorting.

"Do you think she'll be in Ravenclaw with us?" Another friend whispered to Angelica. Now some people in their house were staring - it was rare that any Ravenclaws were seen talking during a lesson or, in this case, a full school event.

Angelica just shrugged and motioned to the headmaster to avoid the topic, not wanting to disappoint her friends even though, no, she did not expect Eliza to be in her house.

Ravenclaw house, as usual, was generally attentive to the Sorting, excluding a couple students reading their books under the table. Angelica's house pride helped her stay focused, despite taking numerous glances at her little sister.

As the Sorting went on, Angelica noticed that this first year class was quite small. She only recognized a couple names; a little boy named Aaron Burr had to be related to the personal assistant to the But finally, most of the students were sorted, and only about fifteen students remained in line.

She held her breath as "Schuyler, Elizabeth" was called across the great hall. A few whispers were heard around as the bright faced Eliza Schuyler walked up to the Sorting Hat. Of course everyone knew the Schuyler family - Philip Schuyler, the girls' father, was one of the richest and most well-known wizard in London. He was involved in politics, although had recently taken more time taking care of his daughters.

Angelica pursed her lips as some people looked her way, recognizing her name. This was another thing she worried about - how would Eliza handle all the attention? She was the sweetest and most innocent person Angelica knew. She had no idea how Eliza would handle the pressure and challenges she faced from opponents of their father.

As Eliza took a seat on the stool, she managed to catch Angelica's eyes before putting on the hat. With a small smile, she put the hat on her head. For a few silent moments, Eliza sat still, and Angelica watched with wide eyes.

Her sister really was her favorite person in the world - her best friend and confidant. Hogwarts would change everything, but maybe it would also make things a lot easier.

Eliza was still managing to smile as she sat on the stool, her pink lips turned up slightly as the Sorting Hat drooped over her eyes. Her round, dimpled cheeks gave off the impression of being younger than she was, but her dark eyes had a sort of clear deepness that showed wisdom beyond her years.

Angelica loved everything about her little sister.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat finally decided, making Eliza start slightly and then grin, before hopping off the stool and rushing to her house table.

Angelica's smile didn't waver, she just watched Eliza's happy beam as she made her way to Hufflepuff table. She thought she heard her friends offer disappointed comments to Angelica, but she was too busy watching Eliza as the little girl gave her a smile. Angelica could tell she was excited… but also disappointed to be without Angelica.

So without planning, Angelica stood up from the table - despite the Sorting still going on - and walked over to Hufflepuff's table, where she met Eliza. Eliza was confused but grinning as Angelica hugged her and sat down next to her.

"Angelica, what are you doing?" A fifth year prefect named Grace, who was sitting near the first year Hufflepuffs to help them during the Feast, was looking at Angelica with wide eyes. "The Sorting is still going on," she said, hushed. Indeed, the Sorting had continued, even though Angelica had been seen by many students, a lot of whom were still watching her interestedly.

Of course, recent rules at Hogwarts had created flexibility for seating during meals, but the Great Feast was a different story. Students were expected to sit at their house's table for most big occasions to promote house unity, and could mingle as they liked on _regular_ days to promote school unity. Angelica, though, wanted to have _sister_ unity, and felt an obligation to be with Eliza for at least a minute to christen her as a new Hogwarts student.

Angelica gave Grace an apologetic look. The Hufflepuff was Melanie's older sister and was always kind to Angelica in the corridors between classes, so she felt bad for causing a disruption. "I'll leave as soon as the Feast starts," she pledged under her breath, and Grace just sighed and gave a small smile before turning away to shush two Hufflepuff first year boys, who were already chattering away excitedly.

Eliza grabbed Angelica's hand in hers under the table as the Sorting continued and people began losing interest in the Ravenclaw joining her Hufflepuff sister.

"Look around, look around!" Eliza whispered in awe, her eyes bright as a young boy was sorted into Ravenclaw. Angelica squeezed her hand with an affectionate grin. "The candles are floating!"

"I'll let you borrow my Hogwarts, A History," Angelica said quietly as she nodded - after all, the Sorting was still going on, despite a few students still watching the two sisters. "It will explain how everything works and was created."

Eliza grinned. "I can't wait to go explore!" She squealed, and Grace shushed her with an amused smile a couple seats away.

Angelica, knowing best not to get on Grace's nerves (the Hufflepuff was genuinely good-hearted, but crossing her, or any Hufflepuff, never ended well; despite popular opinion, most were not pushovers), decided to keep quiet. Eliza, mostly entranced as she looked around the Great Hall, only made oohs and ahhs. Finally, the last child was sorted, and the Great Hall clapped with renewed enthusiasm. For now, as most knew, was the time to eat. The Headmaster stood to say a few words, and Angelica knew it was time to leave.

"I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, okay?" Eliza's brow furrowed as Angelica hugged her briefly, but she smiled anyway.

"Can I write you a letter tonight?" She asked eagerly. "Daddy bought me my own ink and parchment, and I've been dying to send out Mouse ever since we bought him-"

"Mouse?" Angelica fought the urge to laugh. Eliza's brand new barn owl, majestic and fully grown, was the opposite of anything "mouse-like". The new Hufflepuff grinned.

"He likes mice," she whispered as if it were a secret, and Angelica giggled, hugging Eliza again. The Headmaster had finished his conclusion of the Sorting Ceremony and the Feast was about to begin. Grace looked at Angelica pointedly.

"Love you," the Ravenclaw told Eliza, who beamed and waved as Angelica hopped back over to her table. Luckily, the food had appeared on the tables, so no one noticed the quick transition.

Melanie raised her eyebrows at her friend. "Was Eliza sad?" was all she asked, which Angelica was thankful for.

"Just amazed about Hogwarts," Angelica grinned.

Melanie nodded. "I remember when we were like that."

"Hogwarts hasn't become less magical," Angelica pointed out as she shoveled some chicken onto her plate.

Melanie had a thoughtful look to her, "Yeah, but there's a certain innocence to the first years that we don't have anymore..."

Angelica was about to nod and respon, but then-

"That'll go away pretty soon," James Church, a cocky Ravenclaw in their year, interrupted from a couple seats away. Melanie sighed.

He smirked at Angelica, who rolled her eyes. "Your sister's almost as pretty as you, Angie," he complimented with a wink, but it sounded mocking. "In a couple years, I might switch my affection from you to her." He took a bite of potatoes.

"What affection?" Melanie sniffed at him in disapproval, and Angelica shook her head.

"Give it up, James," she said flatly. "You've been nothing but a bother to me since the beginning of first year." Her voice turned hard. "And Eliza is sweet and _out-of-bounds_ , leave her alone." She told him, her over-protectiveness of her younger sister flaring.

A flash of annoyance crossed his face at the word "bother", but his smile remained. James tutted thoughtfully. "I don't know… coming from a family like yours, she must have quite the sum of money… I wouldn't mind having a prize like her one day."

Melanie gasped, but no one noticed the rude words the third year had uttered since everyone was busy talking and eating. Angelica narrowed her eyes.

"Girls are _not_ a prize to be won," she snapped. "Just because society is under the impression that girls are less than boys, doesn't mean that it's true. As any _true Ravenclaw_ would know, you can't judge a book by its cover." Her scowl deepened. James's smile had disappeared. "Women have every right to be respected and treated as equals with men. And whatever thirteen-year-old boy tells me otherwise will definitely not be receiving a _prize_ from me."

James, finally speechless, just blinked at her, his ears red in embarrassment.

"In conclusion," Angelica sniffed before he could say anything else. "Stay away from my sister. _And_ me."

And with that, Angelica Schuyler turned back to her food.

* * *

 _September 9, first year_

* * *

The next week was the first time Angelica even had time to talk to her sister face to face. She was aching to, not just because her little sister was in the same castle as her and _hardly ever seeing her_ , but also because she wanted to make sure her sister was okay. After all, Hogwarts could be overwhelming - especially during your first week.

And then there was everything that had gone on during the Great Feast. John Church hadn't talked to Angelica again since then, but she couldn't help but feel dread. He couldn't be serious about Eliza, could he? Angelica got angry whenever she thought about it. He'd better not hurt her little sister.

Finally, they were in the dinner hall at the same time. Angelica and Eliza both had a similar work ethic of doing homework earlier - so basically as soon as class ended - and having fun later, but since a third year's workload was larger, it was rare that they were in the Great Hall at the same time.

Eliza squealed when she saw her older sister and rushed over to hug her. Angelica laughed as they pulled away.

"Let me look at you," she instructed with a grin, holding Eliza at arm's length.

Eliza giggled. "You seem me all the time."

"Not recently," said Angelica with a smile. "I missed you! You're so big now!"

"Angie, stop it!" Eliza laughed again, but Angelica just smiled.

Already, her little sister seemed so grown up. In her Hogwarts robes and Hufflepuff tie, she looked so mature. Angelica was both proud and happy for her.

"How's your classes? Your housemates? Finding your way okay?" Angelica asked as they sat at Hufflepuff table.

Eliza smiled, already used to her older sister's rapid fire questions. "Classes are amazing, I'm learning so much! I thought you had already taught me a lot," she whispered with a giggle, referring to Angelica's couple lessons of magic (which occurred between Eliza's wand buying and arriving at Hogwarts). "But then I find out something new or I learn about a spell…" her eyes were wide and bright. "I feel so lucky to be able to do this!"

"It's amazing," her sister agreed. "Are any of the classes hard for you? I can help," Angelica offered.

Eliza shook her head, which made Angelica both proud of her sister and the tiniest bit sad. "My prefects are really nice and helpful if I need help, don't worry! And I made some friends. There are only four girls, and six boys in Hufflepuff this year!"

"Are they nice?"

"Yeah, but the boys are kinda immature." said Eliza with a giggle.

"They all are," the older sister teased, but then she remembered James Church. "But that reminds me," Angelica started seriously. "I was thinking we should make a schedule for meet-ups," she said. "Y'know, so I can check up on you during meals, and-"

Eliza giggled.

"...What?" Despite herself, Angelica smiled.

"Sorry. But it's alright," Eliza said kindly. "I know you wanna make sure I'm okay, but seriously, Angie, I'm good. Hufflepuff is amazing!"

Angelica sighed. "Sorry, 'Liza. I just… don't want you getting hurt."

Eliza shook her head. "How would I get hurt?"

Angelica hesitated. "I mean, there's so many wrong turns you could take or traps you could fall into… and people are just mean, Eliza. You know that." Again, her paranoia reminded her of James Church.

"I promise to be careful," said Eliza reassuringly.

Angelica smiled, knowing she was being overprotective. "Thank you. I'm just watching out for you. You know Daddy likes you best," she teased, wanting to lighten the mood.

"And Peggy!" Eliza grinned, referring to their other sister, four years younger than Eliza.

Angelica smirked. "That's because Peggy's a goody two shoes who always listens to him."

Eliza frowned good-naturedly. "Then what am _I?"_

Angelica pretended to think about it, and then hugged her sister tightly. "You're the best sister in the world!"

* * *

 **I'm back! This one's pretty long, and now it's gonna start jumping around on the timeline, so watch those dates! Also, keep in mind that the year it states (example, first, second, third) describes _Alex's_ time at Hogwarts, since he is the main character. Just a reminder!**

 **Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. It really warms my heart and encourages me to write more! Specifically;**

WizardingWhovian: **(love your username btw) I also promote house unity (as a Gryffindor). Thanks for your review, I hope you were happy with this chapter!**

MajesticAvocado **: Yes, I agree about Alex, although it was very very difficult to sort him. Originally I had him in Gryffindor, but people were making such good arguments that I couldn't refuse! Thank you so much for your kind thoughts!**

Candymouse22 **: I tried to hint at Gryffindor traits because Alex does have quite a lot of them, which is why I very nearly had him in Gryffindor. So far, I'm planning for the other boys to try to treat him the same, but as expected if they're in different houses, there will be a barrier.**

 **Thanks again! Look forward to Farmer Refuted!**


	6. Farmer Refuted

**Farmer Refuted**

 _January 8, First Year_

* * *

"Hogwarts seems boring without all the Christmas decorations," Hercules commented one evening during a dinner in the Great Hall. It was a Friday after their first Christmas season at Hogwarts, and they had only just seemed to realize how different Hogwarts was during the different seasons of the year.

Alex, of course, had stayed at Hogwarts, along with John (whose parents were older and busier), while Lafayette and Hercules had gone home. Now that the holidays were over, the boys were excited to be back together at Hogwarts again... but also feeling the drag of the after-Christmas-season. With holidays over and a new term just beginning, it felt like there was nothing to look forward to.

Besides summer, that is, but Alex still had no idea where he would stay when Hogwarts closed for the summer. He still hadn't gotten the courage to tell his friends that he was orphaned; whenever they talked about their families and backgrounds, he was vague. He was afraid that his friends wouldn't understand his situation and the fact that he didn't really _want_ help. He most definitely hadn't mentioned his predicament to any of his Slytherin housemates, either. They were welcoming, but intimidating, and Alex knew their opinions on Muggles and Muggle-borns. And since Alex wasn't really sure who or _what_ his father was, he stayed quiet about it.

"I can't believe our first term is over," John said absentmindedly, interrupting Alex's thoughts.

"At least ze exams are done," Lafayette said with a grin, to which everyone agreed.

Alex stared at the less decorated, but still beautiful Great Hall. It still left him awed whenever he looked at the beautiful walls and floating candles.

Impatiently, Alex tapped his fingers on the table. He had finished his meal, and so had Hercules, but the other two were almost done.

Despite being a Slytherin, almost all his meals were spent at the Gryffindor table, and he was often partnered with John during classes. A couple nights he had even gone missing from Slytherin, just to be found the next morning in Gryffindor.

The four had planned to try and get some homework over with before the weekend (although, with what happened most Fridays, any work was unlikely to happen until late on Sunday night). However, Alex was hoping they might have time to take out the Hogwarts brooms onto the pitch before dark.

Finally, the other boys were done, and as their plates cleared, they headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room (where Alex spent a significant more time than his actual room, much to some older Gryffindors' exasperation).

The corridor outside was full of students leaving and entering the Great Hall, some stopping to talk and some rushing into the giant hall of food. Alex's brow furrowed. At the end of the hall, a small crowd of people - mostly first to third years, by the looks of them, were tucked out of the way but seemingly very involved in what was happening.

"What's going on over zere?" Lafayette voiced Alex's thoughts as he clutched John's frog in his hand.

The four boys slowed to watch the crowd. No professors or older students were around to see anything, so the group was mostly out of the way. The boys watched for a moment, and then both John and Alex started heading in the group's direction.

As they pushed to the front of the small huddle, the boys were confused by what they saw. A Hufflepuff boy - probably fourth or fifth year, was sitting on a stool, smirking and talking to the younger students, who, now, actually included some fourth and fifth years listening in rapt attention. In itself, the sight was odd, but when Alex heard what was the boy was saying, it became plain odd.

"You heard it here first, kiddies. I'm Samuel Seabury, you'll remember that, right?" A few of the first years nodded in agreement, and John rolled his eyes as Samuel kept talking. "The Head Boy told me this himself, y'know, George from Ravenclaw? I'm a prefect, too," he boasted, and Alex scowled when he saw that the braggart had actually impressed some of the younger kids.

"Alex?"

"Burr?" Alex found himself next to Aaron, who was talking low. "What are you doing here?" He asked the fellow Slytherin, who despite being in the same house as him, rarely seemed to run into Alex.

"Just watching…" Aaron shrugged, then narrowed his eyes. "You aren't going to make a scene, are you?"

Alex turned away, ignoring his question, to listen to what other stuff Samuel was saying.

"Anyway, George wanted me to let you guys know that you shouldn't be sitting at other house's tables, alright? Houses are there for a reasons," he instructed, nodding along.

"Oh Merlin," Hercules sighed, but Samuel either didn't notice or didn't care.

"It just makes it more confusing," he continued. "Why sit with people who are nothing like you? Who knows, you might even find yourself sitting next to a Mudblood!" He made a face, and a couple students tittered.

"Why he-" Alex felt his temper flare as he lurched forward, wanting to contradict the older boy. Lafayette and Hercules held him back, while John was too busy glaring to notice.

"Let it go, Al," Hercules said under his breath. "Don't cause a scene." But Alex could see the fire in his friend's eyes.

"This guy's crazy," John commented quietly, and explained, "I've heard some of our prefects complain about him!"

Meanwhile, a young second year was voicing the confusion of much of the crowd. "But my prefects told me I could go to other tables," a Ravenclaw girl piped up, her eyes wide. "My brother's in Slytherin so sometimes I visit-"

"You shouldn't," Samuel interrupted with a frown, and the girl looked crestfallen. Alex scowled at the Ravenclaw prefect, who didn't seem at all moved. John muttered an obscenity under his breath as other people started to mutter too.

Samuel pouted and said fake-comfortingly, "It's the rules, dear. If Head Boy George says so, it is so. Don't listen to those silly prefects. _They_ answer to the Head Boy too. He's in charge of everyone and everything."

"That's not true!" Alex finally said loudly, and the low muttering of the group fell silent. Everyone stared at him, and Samuel narrowed his eyes.

"Head Boy - and Head Girl - are only in charge of prefects." Alex disputed. "They don't have the responsibility to tell us how to eat, much less _where_ to eat. The Hogwarts rules already state that seating is optional." This was a soft spot for Alex; the fact that he spent so much time with the three Gryffindors caused some tension for both Slytherin and Gryffindor students who paid attention to the first years. A couple prefects had asked about it, but no one could really say Alex _couldn't_ do all that…

Until Samuel Seabury did.

Samuel was scowling. "The rules are wrong, _First Year_." He spat out, but then cleared his voice and leveled it again. "Head Boy George is trying to correct what is wrong by making new rules and informing the public."

"Why do you always call him _Head Boy George_?" Alex wondered out loud, knowing fully well it would annoy him and also knowing fully well that he wanted nothing more in the world right then but to do just very that. "You act like he's your king or something." He mocked.

Samuel bristled. "Show respect! He's your Head Boy-"

"Also," Alex cut him off. "This is such an underhanded way to get people to do what you want, you realize that?" People frowned at Samuel, who just sputtered. "If you really wanted to make new rules and inform the public, you'd talk to the headmaster and the various prefects instead of telling us younger students in a corner of the corridor. Don't try and control us!" Alex said hotly. Other people too were now looking angry or annoyed, and the crowd was slowly dispersing.

Samuel was red from his neck up. "You puny little First Year," he scowled. "You don't know anything! I could give you detention for this!"

Lafayette tugged on Alex's arm. "Mate, maybe we should go…" Hercules said under his breath, and though John looked pretty annoyed at Samuel, he didn't say anything.

Alex cocked an eyebrow and jerked his arm away, still looking at the fifth Year Hufflepuff. "A detention for what? Outing you while you were trying to brainwash younger students? I bet _that's_ what Headmaster wants to hear his prefects are doing."

Smoke was almost coming out of his ears, and Alex grinned with exhilaration. This seemed to make Samuel even more mad. He cried, "Why you little-"

"Samuel!" An angry voice called out. All five boys turned to see a Gryffindor girl coming towards them, her face annoyed. The last of the crowd scattered at the sight, but the boys knew they couldn't run.

"What are you doing?" The prefect said with a scowl, but luckily, it was directed at Samuel and not the boys.

"Veronica, these kids-" Samuel was too angry to form complete sentences, which made the four boys give each other matching smirks. "Detention, the lot of em'! Interrupted me, disrespect… Head Boy George! I-"

"Seabury," Veronica rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Get in the Great Hall, you _know_ you were supposed to talk to Professor Heathers tonight!"

Samuel, for the first time, looked noticeably scared. "God, I-"

"Forgot? I figured," Veronica's tone was flat as she pointed. "Go! And don't be late to evening shift tonight!"

Samuel shook his head. "Uh, right. I mean," he looked over at the four boys and his face hardened. "You better give them detention-"

"I'll deal with them!" Veronica cried, still pointing to the Great Hall. Waiting for Samuel to leave, she turned to the first years, her gaze softening but still reproachable.

"John, Hercules, Lafayette…" she looked at her fellow Gryffindors with her lips pursed. "You know Samuel never says anything worth listening to."

"Sorry," Hercules apologized to his prefect. "But he was saying all kinds of weird things, and Alex-"

"Who's Alex?" Veronica finally noticed Alex Hamilton, who straightened and pushed out his chest when her gaze landed on him.

Veronica looked at him like she was both impressed by him and thought he was stupid. Alex bristled - he _wasn't_ stupid.

"... Just get back to your Common Rooms, the lot of you," Veronica said with a sigh finally, and Lafayette grinned.

"No detention?" John asked.

The fifth year Gryffindor raised an eyebrow. "Do you _want_ detention?"

"No ma'am," all four boys said, and Veronica smiled.

"Goodnight, boys," she said as she started walking away, but then paused and looked over shoulder.

"Remember, you don't have to refute _everything_ wrong you hear. Samuel may be stupid, but that makes him not worth your time."


	7. You'll Be Back

**You'll Be Back**

"Merlin, Samuel, what took so long," George snapped.

The fifth year rushed towards him, muttering apologies, his face red with exertion as he breathed heavily. The heavy door shut behind me.

"Sorry, Head Boy George," he muttered shamefully as he arrived in front of the seventh year, who was sprawled lazily on one of the large couches in the Ravenclaw common room. "It took me awhile to figure out the riddle."

George scoffed. "Sam, you're so stupid. How did you even get in this house?" Sam shrugged silently, and George frowned.

"So how'd the meeting go this afternoon? Will things finally go back to how they should be?"

Samuel swallowed. "Well, I was about to convince them…"

"Why do I feel like there's a but on the end of that sentence?" George scowled.

"These annoying first years kept talking back!" Samuel burst out. "And then that Gryffindor Veronica came over, and-"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" George interrupted. "They're not the ones in charge, _I_ am."

"I know, I know," Samuel fretted. "It's just… everyone always talks about you like you're a dictator, George," he said softly. "How do we get them to like you, I mean, … us?"

George stood up suddenly, scowling. His robes fluttered across his legs as he walked over in front of the Ravenclaw Common Room's fireplace. The room was well lit and cozy, perfect for most Ravenclaws, but it was currently mostly empty. Most younger kids were asleep, and the Quidditch Team had its practice, so the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of fire and the occasional rustle of paper.

"Samuel Seabury," George said his name slowly but sternly. "I don't care if they don't like me now. They will in the future when I'm Prime Minister, and then they'll have no choice." He smiled proudly, and Sam stayed silent, knowing it was not his place to respond.

"I may be graduating soon, but I'll be back," George pledged. "They'll see me in the Daily Prophet headlines, and on huge banners in the Ministry of Magic." His eyes glinted. "Who cares if they don't love me now? They'll be rushing back to me eventually."

"George? Samuel?" A girl's voice interrupted them suddenly. Angelica Schuyler peered at them suspiciously as she exited the girl's Ravenclaw Tower. Samuel, who thought the girl quite pretty but a tad rebellious, was too shy at the moment to say anything.

"What are you doing?" She said slowly.

George scoffed. "We could ask you the same thing, Miss Schuyler. Isn't curfew soon?" He narrowed his eyes at her, but the third year just rolled her eyes.

"I'm spending the night with Hufflepuff," she explained shortly, gesturing to her armful of books. "The prefects said it was okay," she added when George opened his mouth to dispute. "If you say it's not okay, I can always just ask Headmaster Franklin." She said it innocently, but the defiant way she looked at the Head Boy surprised Samuel.

George glared Angelica. "Go," he snapped. "But we better not see you out and about after curfew during rounds tonight!" A smug look on her face, Angelica just nodded and headed towards the door.

The seventh year boy glared after the third year as she left. "See how disrespectful everyone is?" He grunted to Samuel. "The younger kids show no attention to the rules, and no respect to authority!" George raised his hands in disbelief. "It's like she didn't even see the notice attached to the entrance- stay at Ravenclaw, and no socializing with other houses!" George's scowl deepened along with the shadows on his face from the fire.

"How are you going to get them to listen to you?" Samuel asked hesitantly.

"They're just being cry-babies," George scowled suddenly. "I'm in charge, remember?" he snapped, and Samuel nodded hurriedly.

"It's not like Headmaster Franklin can take away my title," George clenched his fist as his eyes narrowed. "So they all better watch out, because some of those brats are making me mad."

Samuel stared at him, and a smile slowly crept back onto George's face as his fist unclenched.

"They'll see soon," he assured the fifth year. "They'll all see, and they'll understand that _my_ way is the best way. Right?"

Samuel agreed quickly, saying of course, always.

George smiled serenely at him. "See, I'm sure everyone will be as loyal as you someday. It will just take some time. Empires can't be built overnight, you know." A breathy laugh came from the Head Boy as he admired his badge in the warm light of the fireplace. "If they are, those empires will fall."

Samuel nodded again. "Definitely." He paused. "But, um, what will happen if they're not loyal, sir?"

George turned back to the fire, his lips curved upward as the shadow of the flame flashed across his face.

"They will all have to be loyal, whether they like it or not," he murmured. "I would not want to see anyone not be loyal, because that could mean chaos. Do we want chaos, Samuel?"

The fifth year Ravenclaw shook his head, even though George wasn't looking at him. "No chaos," he repeated.

The fire light flickered in George's eyes. "This is only one battle," he explained to Samuel, who listened eagerly.

"And you may lose a battle, but that doesn't mean you won't win the war."


	8. Right Hand Man

**Right Hand Man**

 _September 1st, Second Year_

"John! Alex!"

Lafayette came sprinting towards them, his owl hooting indignantly as he pushed the rickety cart towards his friends.

It was September 1st at Platform 9 and three quarters at Kings Cross Station, and as usual, it was crowded and busy. The boys hadn't met up at all over the summer (excluding John and Alex, but we'll get to that later), and all four were itching to be back to their magical antics in Hogwarts.

Alex Hamilton grinned at his friend, clapping him on the back as Laf eagerly encountered everything that had happened on his trip to France that summer. He would occasionally switch into French, but luckily, Alex and John has spent enough time with him to be able to understand most of it.

"What about you?" The Gryffindor finally asked the other two boys curiously. "Good summer?"

Alex and John smiled at each other. "Basically the same," they said in unison. Lafayette looked confused.

"You know how you left with your parents as soon as the Hogwarts Express arrived at the station in June?" John said. "Hercules left too, but I stayed with Alex, who _promised_ he had someone to pick him up," John shot Alex and exasperated look. "Turns out the knucklehead was just gonna catch a ride to the city and find his way."

Lafayette was still frowning. "Find his way?"

Alex sighed guiltily. "I lied about having a place to stay… I'm pretty sure the baker I stayed with before wouldn't be happy with me staying now… especially with magic."

"So I asked my parents and he stayed with me all summer," John smiled. "And we were basically brothers all summer long!"

Alex tried to hide a smile. "Again, John, I appreciate it, but I can't ask to stay again next summer, you know that-"

"Of course you will!" John disputed indignantly. Laf's owl Bernadette hooted in agreement. Meanwhile, Laf still looked perplexed. "My parents don't mind, and besides, you saw how they're barely home anyway," John's face looked a little dark, but then he smiled. "You should come home for holidays too!"

Alex rolled his eyes. "We'll see."

Luckily, John was already distracted, and he laughed. "I can't believe Herc still tries those stunts," he said, looking in another direction.

Alex followed his gaze to see their flirty Gryffindor friend hitting on what looked to be a third or fourth year Slytherin. The girl looked bored and the tiniest bit annoyed, so John shouted, "Oi, Herc!" Their friend looked their way. "Get your arse over here!"

A couple parents shot John an angry look, but John was too busy ducking Hercules's punch to notice.

"Watch it, you giant oaf," John yelped. Although all four boys were decently fit, Hercules towered above Alex and easily passed John and Lafayette in height.

Alex and Laf laughed as John and Hercules threw a few punches at each other, both laughing as well. Finally, Herc had pinned John to the wall and he admitted surrender.

"Merlin's underpants, did you get _taller_?" John asked as he brushed himself off.

Herc snorted. "Maybe you got smaller," he countered. "I bet _that's_ gonna help in Quidditch."

"Quidditch!" John nearly jumped in surprise, a wide grin slowly spreading across his face. "Bloody hell, I almost forgot this year we could tryout!"

Herc groaned as Laf chuckled and said, "Good job reminding him."

But there was no stopping John now - the Gryffindor was rambling about his new broom, when tryouts were, what techniques he'd learned about, and many other things that, if his friends were not also been Quidditch fans (they tried to deny it sometimes, but they were), would have driven them to insanity.

Alex, of course, was also excited about Quidditch. But he was more excited about being back at Hogwarts.

In just a year, this place already felt like his home.

(ooo)

 _September 19, Second Year_

"Newbies, line up over there!" Gryffindor's captain Indira pointed over to a couple of stands near the edge of the pit, and the collection of Second Years, Third Years, Fourth Years, and even a Fifth Year made their way over to where she was pointing.

The Gryffindors had just done some warm-ups and drills, which Alex _hoped_ was all that try-outs would include. He was having fun watching John and Laf try-out, but he wanted to see if they were on the team. He and John had done some practice over the summer, but it was nothing compared to the Gryffindor tryouts.

He tried not to think about not getting on Slytherin's team this year; as everyone reminded him, it was extremely difficult to get on the team second year. And for Slytherin, whose loyalties among house members are tight, "honorary Gryffindor Alex" was not exactly the most popular kid.

Alex was seated on a bench when everyone landed down on their brooms. Usually, other houses weren't allowed to see try-outs, but to Indira, Alex was just as mischievous and silly as the other three Gryffindor boys, and therefore just as endearing. She'd also said she was too lazy to kick him out.

"Is it over soon?" Alex questioned as Lafayette and John passed by his bench.

"I hope not!" John said eagerly, practically skipping past.

Lafayette sighed, obviously more tired than John. "Lunatic," he muttered, and Alex laughed.

"I don't zink I will stay," Lafayette said slowly, stopping in front of Alex for a second. "It is unlikely I will get on ze team, and I'm not very enthusiastic as you and John."

Alex nodded. Admittedly, Laf was not as good as John, or even Alex (not to brag), but he was pretty fit. Then again, if Laf wasn't eager to be on the team, he probably wouldn't be chosen.

Alex did not get a chance to respond, because Indira and another Gryffindor Quidditch player waved their hands. A small crowd formed, but luckily Alex was close enough on his bench to listen.

"Hey, Gryffindors!" Indira smiled, her dyed pink hair bright against the otherwise cloudy day. "As you probably know, I'm Indira, Gryffindor Head Captain." A couple people clapped, and Indira laughed. "I'm a Sixth Year, feel free to call me Indi as well." She looked over to her companion, who was the same height, but looked significantly younger.

"I'm George," a boy Alex knew said. George was very popular, very smart, and _very_ good at Quidditch.

"Fourth Year, Keeper, Assistant Captain, etc." George smiled, making a couple of the girls giggle.

"So, before we get started," Indi began. "We'd just like to remind you that this tryout-" she gestured to the field and leaned on her broom, "is just a preview of our real practices. It takes a lot of work to be on a Quidditch team, especially Gryffindor." She gave a proud grin. "Hopefully you know how much work and dedication this will take, because if you don't put in the work, we can and _will_ kick you off the team." Indi looked slowly around at her fellow Gryffindors, and some people looked scared.

George added with a reassuring smile. "What Indi is trying to say is that we completely understand if you aren't ready for the commitment. If you don't feel comfortable or realize you aren't interested anymore, feel free to head back to the Common Rooms while Indi and I discuss."

For a moment there was an awkward silence, until a fourth year girl raised her hand. "Um, like, right now?"

George nodded. "Yeah, sure." He and Indira began talking. The girl and a couple of her friends quickly scurried away, their faces red and voices low as they whispered something about, "Merlin, he talked to me!"

Alex, having watched them tryout, had a feeling their motivation for Quidditch was less about the game and more about a certain assistant captain. He smirked.

"Alex," Lafayette had slowly gone away from the group. "I zink I will go too."

Alex's eyes widened. "Oh... do you want me to come with you?"

Laf smiled as he picked up his broom. "That's alright, I know you wanna see if John gets on the team. See ya!" Alex smiled gratefully. Then Lafayette walked away with Amy, a Gryffindor girl in their year, and Anthony, a third year boy.

Finally, Indira and George were done talking, and they called over the previous team.

"Good," Indira clapped her hands with a grin. "Hopefully you guys are here for Quidditch and not this bloody lady magnet, George." She winked as some people - mostly last year's Gryffindor team - chuckled.

"Indi," George rolled his eyes, and Indira only smirked.

"Anyway," she continued. "You all performed very well today, so good job on getting this far." She scanned the group. "Then again, I would hope some of you would already know how to play," she grinned at her past teammates.

"We have five main spots and four reserve spots," George told them. "You all have the chance to be on or off the team - even if you were on it last year. Unfortunately, that means a few of you will not be chosen." Indeed, there were fourteen Gryffindors.

"We hope that if you don't make it, you will try again next year!" Indira grinned. "And who knows, if half of our team randomly dies of exhaustion from our practices this year, you guys will be the first ones we call."

Some people laughed and some people gasped. George tried to hide a smile. "Indi, you're scaring them."

"Let's get to the choosing," Indi ignored him. "If we call your name, please go stand next to George. First, main team." Alex held his breath, craning his neck so he could see better. It would be a huge accomplishment for John to get on the main team.

"Chasers - Chris Johnson, Freddie Andrews," a sixth year boy and a seventh year boy high-fived - they had been on the team last year. "… and Jasmine Jones," A tall fourth year girl (who luckily looked unassociated with the girls who had left earlier, since she had actually performed very well) grinned brightly and walked over to George, who smiled at her.

"Keeper is George, as usual," Indira smiled. George tried to restrain a look of pride, and only smiled slightly. Everyone knew, of course, that George was one of the youngest Keepers in a while - they tended to be at least a fifth year.

"And Seeker is Claire McKinley." A fifth year Hispanic brunette smiled as well - she had been a Reserve last year and was replacing a Seventh Year from last year's season.

"Beaters are myself, and Jamie Lacamoire." A seventh year trying out shot a fist in the air as he jogged over to George.

He winked at Indi. "I knew you'd take me, partner."

Indira rolled her eyes. "Don't break your spine again, Lac." She said curtly.

"And now on to Reserves," George said, and Alex frowned for John, who physically slumped. Quickly, the Gryffindor straightened again and looked at George eagerly. Alex hoped he would at least get Reserve, otherwise his best friend would be complaining all week long.

"Remember, being a Reserve isn't bad," George informed them. "You receive the same training as everyone else, and it's always possible to be put in a game at random, depending on if Indira and I think someone on the main team isn't putting all their effort in."

"So, Reserves are Timmy Lancaster," Indi's fifth year Beater partner from last year smiled, though looked slightly disappointed. He had been part of the team only because Jamie had broken his spine early last season. "Molly Pitcher," a third year - the only third year chosen so far - tried to restrain her excitement by biting her lip, but a small squeak escaped. "Nathanael Greene..." a fourth year boy smiled, and so did George.

Alex held his breath. Only one spot left, and if John was chosen, he would be the only Second Year on the entire team.

"...And John Laurens." George finished. A couple people sighed, and one boy scowled, but Alex whooped, making Indira chuckle. John shot Alex a huge grin.

"If you're new, talk to me about practices." Indira called out, as some people started to walk away. Quickly, Alex hurried forward. As she started explained to the new team members about practices on Monday, Wednesday and Friday after dinner, Alex dawdled a few feet away.

John, Jasmine Jones, Nathanael Greene, and Molly Pitcher were the only new kids, and only one of them was actually on the main team.

"So, yeah, Reserves will be chosen by one of the main team to learn about each position - kinda like an apprentice," Indi explained as Alex watched. "Jazzy - can I call you that? - Chris and Freddie will show you the ropes of being a Chaser during practice since you're on the main team." Jasmine nodded, still smiling.

"Molly, I'm guessing Claire will want you as her Seeker backup. Nathanael, George can help you learn Keeper. John, you can practice Chasing…"

"What are you doing?" George startled Alex from behind. The young Slytherin turned.

He liked Indira and George a lot, as they were both older students who had accepted him as part of the John, Herc, and Laf's group, despite him being a Slytherin.

"Sorry, sir," Alex apologized. George blinked and then laughed.

"Just George, Alex," he told him, and Alex felt a surge of pride that the fourth year knew his name. "What is it?"

Alex cleared his throat. He and John had thought of an idea that, for anyone else, would be absurd. But he was Alexander Hamilton, a Slytherin who acted like a Gryffindor. Everything about him was absurd.

"I know you have all the teammates you need," Alex started hurriedly. "But I was wondering if could help you with anything during practices? Get water and stuff, or help out, because I really wanna see how practices work and-"

George raised a hand to silence Alex. "Alex, don't you have your, um, own team?" He pointed out.

"I didn't get on," Alex said quietly. George nodded.

"Who's captain now that Head Boy George is gone?" Alex wanted to smile at the way he said "Head Boy George" with barely veiled disgust.

"Thomas Gage."

"Improvement," George admitted then frowned slightly. "George may have been Head Boy last year, but he's a pain in the arse," Alex nodded. That was a popular opinion among the school. George paused. "What did you wanna help me with again?"

"Like, water and cleaning and stuff," Alex said eagerly. "I just want exposure to practices, I won't even mount a broom, I promise-"

"Alex," George interrupted. "I have to check with Indira, but I'm sure it's fine if you watch our practices. You know we don't mind… even if you are a Slytherin," he teased lightly.

"But I wanna help!" Alex said quickly. "See how things work, since you're so good at Quidditch."

"Kissing up won't help," George said with a laugh. The Slytherin smiled.

"Come to John's next practice," the older Gryffindor said slowly after a pause. "I'll talk to Indira about it and… we'll see what you can do."

Alex beamed. "Thanks, George!" He said quickly. "You won't regret it, I promise-"

"No more promises, Alex," George said. "If you're good at Quidditch and try hard, Indira would love to have another person for scrimmage and cleaning up."

Alex nodded, and then Indira and John walked over. The rest of the team started heading back to the Common Rooms, but John stopped for Alex as Indi and George went to put their brooms up.

"Why so happy?" John asked, though he was eagerly beaming too.

Alex slung an arm over his best friend's shoulder. "Let's just say you've got another Second Year going to Practice with you!"

(ooo)

Alex was jumped on almost as soon as he entered his dormitory.

"Did you get on, did you get on?" Laf asked eagerly, and Alex and John laughed as they shoved Herc off of them.

"I'm on the Reserve!" John smiled, and Laf cheered. Herc snorted.

"And I might be helping George out during practices!" Alex added.

"They felt bad because Alex didn't get on Slytherin's team," John said. Alex hit him with a pillow.

Herc and Laf chuckled. "George Washington? He's an amazing Keeper," Herc commented.

Alex nodded. "Yeah! And they said I could help with water and cleaning and stuff."

"You're a… water boy?" The rest of the boys chuckled and Alex scowled.

"We're just joking, mate," John reminded him. "This is awesome. You can come to practices with me! Scrimmage!" A smile returned to Alex's face.

"What are you, his assistant?" Lafayette asked.

Alex shook his head. "I think he's taking me under his wing, since he said he'd talk to Indira about it," he explained.

"You're like a…. An apprentice!" John exclaimed. "Or a right hand man!"

Alex laughed. "That has a nice ring to it," he mused as he flopped on the bed next to John. Herc and Laf were too concentrated on their game to pay attention to the other two boys. "I'm just excited to for us! You're on the team and I get to see what Quidditch is like!"

"Do you think your prefects will get mad?" John said quietly. Alex pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"I don't know." The mood had taken a serious turn. He rubbed the pattern of the red and gold comforter on the bed. "I don't… feel like I belong in Slytherin." Alex admitted finally. "Like, I'm just as ambitious as everyone, but I had nothing in common with anyone. I feel more Gryffindor than Slytherin."

"Clearly," Lafayette pointed out. "Why else would you be hanging out with us?"

Everyone cracked a smile, but Alex still looked thoughtful. "Do you think… it's possible to change houses?"

John cocked his head. "Never been done, as far as I know."

For a moment, the two sat in silence.

"Oi, lovebirds," Herc barked. "Stop with the inspirational stuff and help me and Laf with the Charms essay!" Indeed, the two other boys had now switched to actual productiveness (surprisingly), and had notes and textbooks spread across Laf's bed.

With identical sighs, John and Alex hopped off the bed, grabbing their supplies and heading to their friends. No matter how big their problems were (whether it be about Quidditch or houses), at the end of the day, they were twelve and thirteen year old boys at school.

Oh, what fun.


	9. A Winter's Ball

**Winter's Ball**

 _October 2, Second Year_

"George, what was with you today?" Indira asked her co-captain with a frown. Practice that evening had finished, and the team was taking off the gear and putting away their brooms before heading back to the castle.

Already, most of the players had headed back to the castle, eager to shower and get back to the warm comfort of their dormitory. Alex, however, preferred to linger, at least until George was done. The captain and her assistant were often the last to leave, usually because they were responsible for making sure everything was put away nicely. And since Alex's price for watching and sometimes participating in practice was helping out, he stayed too. Usually, John stayed so they could walk back together, but tonight he had gotten the stomach ache and had headed down to the Infirmary.

He didn't mind though. Besides, he could tell both George and Indira were impressed by how much he was willing to help out.

The Keeper, too, hadn't been doing so well the last week of practices. Alex didn't mention anything; George was still pretty good even when he wasn't playing the best. Indira, however, was insistent on making sure all her players were top-notch. And recently, George hadn't been meeting her standards.

George sighed as he unstrapped his knee pads. Meanwhile, Alex sat on one of the benches, idly wiping off a broom with a cloth.

"I don't think you'd be interested in the struggles of a fourteen year old boy, Indi," the fourth year Gryffindor said.

"Please," Indi snorted. "If anything, I'm even more interested now." She, too, sat on the bench, her eyebrows raised at George. "What's up."

George ran a hand through his hair. "I'm nervous about asking my friend to the Winter's Ball," he finally said. To this, Indi laughed, while Alex just stared.

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"More importantly, who are you _asking_?" Indi said eagerly.

George looked to Alex, ignoring his captain. "I'm surprised you don't know," he said with a slight smile. "It's a minor dance for third and fourth years, you'll have to do it next year."

Alex cocked his head. "Why do they have a dance? Isn't everyone really really awkward?"

Indira chuckled while George just smiled. "The Winter's Ball is the younger and less formal version of the Yule Ball, which is only for fifth years and up."

"Ugh, I forgot I had to go to that," Indira scowled as George mentioned the Yule Ball.

"Who are you asking?" George said.

Indira laughed. "Oh, don't turn this on me. You still haven't told me who you want to ask! And besides, you know I have no interest in any of the boys in my year."

"You could ask someone younger," Alex offered slyly to the sixth year, to which George laughed.

"I'll probably go stag with Veronica or something," Indi shrugged, referring to one of her best friends, a fellow sixth year Gryffindor who sometimes commentated at Quidditch matches. "Anyway, George, who's the lucky girl?" She winked.

George turned red, which made Alex snicker. "You probably don't know her…"

"Stop avoiding the question!"

The fourth year sighed. "Martha Dandridge in Ravenclaw."

Alex, of course, had little knowledge of people in years other than his own, but Indira smirked. "Doesn't she play Quidditch? Isn't she a fifth year?"

George blushed harder. "She's young for her year," he defended, which made Indira giggle, but then her smile disappeared.

"You better ask her soon!"

George frowned. "I know! Time is running out, the ball's in two weeks!"

Indi scoffed. "Don't be silly! You need to ask her so you can stop stressing out and focus on Quidditch! Our first game is next Saturday." She stood up as George rolled his eyes and Alex laughed.

"Thanks for the advice."

Indira shoved her broom in the closet and grinned. "No problem." She started heading out, with Alex and John at her heels.

"What's so scary about it?" Alex asked. "Why do you even need to ask her?"

George shrugged. "You don't _have_ to…"

"But Georgie _loves_ her!" Indira crooned as she shut up the brooms and closed the Quidditch tent.

"I do not!" George scowled. "But trust me Alex…" he said, regaining his composure. "When you go to the Winter's Ball next year, there's gonna be a lot of stress, and a _lot_ of drama."

(ooo)

 _October 25, Third Year_

"Bloody hell," George stormed into the third year Gryffindor dormitories one evening and flopped onto one of the empty beds.

The four boys stared. Of course, Alex was there as well, trying to do homework and, as usual, getting distracted. The fifth year Keeper was friends with the boys, but there had never been an occasion when he'd come to their dorm.

"What-" Alex looked to his Quidditch mentor with wide eyes, but George cut him off.

"The sixth and seventh year prefects are forcing us fifth years to chaperone your bloody dance, that's what," George groaned, making Herc snort.

"What dance?" John asked, wrinkling his nose. "The Winter's Ball? People are already thinking about that? It's like two months away!"

George lifted his head from the bed with a sigh. "You boys realize that a lot of girls are expecting you to ask them to the ball, right?" John groaned.

"It's a big deal," Alex realized. "But we don't _have_ to ask them to the ball, do we?" He frowned, trying to think of a girl in his year that he would bother taking.

"I saw a sign for zat," Laf remembered absentmindedly. "What does it mean?"

"The Winter's Ball is for third and fourth years," George sat up. "And now fifth year prefects too, I suppose…" he sighed. "I was supposed to schedule a Quidditch practice that day, too, since Indira's off to visit her parents…"

"I can't miss it!" Alex said.

John wrinkled his nose. "Quidditch practice sounds way better than a dance."

George shook his head. "It's not gonna happen if neither Indi nor I am there," he explained. "Hopefully we can get the field the next morning before our big match against Ravenclaw…"

"No one's answered my question!" John said. "Do we _have_ to ask a girl? Do we even have to go?" The Hufflepuff looked absolutely disgusted by the thought, but Herc grinned.

"I can think of a couple girls I wouldn't mind taking," he mused, making Laf roll his eyes.

"You have to at least ask a girl to dance, trust me," George told the third years. "Otherwise, they'll come for _you_ , and that's even worse."

John shook his head and flopped on the bed.

"Aw, don't worry," George comforted. "Girls really like Gryffindor boys, for some reason, they always chase me around, after all." He sounded sincere, but all four boys groaned.

"Stop bragging," Herc said.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "Out of all of us, _you're_ the only one of us actually reliable with ladies."

George's face looked confused, and everyone started laughing.

 _December 14, Third Year_

"Well, well, if isn't Aaron Burr," Alex greeted. A glass of Pumpkin Juice was in his hands as music played through the Great Hall. The Winter's Ball had only just begun, and no one had actually gotten the courage to be the first to dance.

All in all, it was less of a ball and more of a standing-around-drinking-pumpkin-juice-awkwardly kind of gathering.

The Slytherin turned with raised eyebrows. "Alexander," he said. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

Alex nodded. "Yes, which is odd since we share a room. I suppose we don't talk as much as we should."

Aaron smirked. "And how much is that?"

Alex shrugged. "More, I guess?" There was a pause.

"Where are your friends?"

"Well, Herc and Laf are warming up to those Ravenclaw girls over there, and John just left to the bathroom. He said it was too awkward to handle."

The Slytherin laughed. "He's right, no one is dancing."

Alex was looking towards the dance floor. "No one _was_ dancing," he corrected.

"Is that Angelica Schuyler?" Aaron asked in disbelief. "Dancing with George Washington?"

Alex shrugged. "I guess?" He took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Aaron looked at him, wide-eyed. "Is this not surprising to you? Two of the most popular people in school might be an item?"

Alex nearly choked on his drink. "I'm pretty sure they're just friends, Aaron," he said with a smirk. "Why, are you jealous?" He teased.

The Slytherin didn't take the joke lightly. His cheeks flushed. "Please, everyone knows the Schuylers are one of the richest families in town. Every guy I've talked to would love to be an item with Angelica Schuyler, or even her sister."

Alex raised his eyebrows, surprised his friend would say such bold words.

"Not that Angelica lets any of them near her, _or_ her sister," Aaron continued. "It's like she's sworn off boys or something, and is determined to protect her sister from the wrath of boys." Alex chuckled. "I'm surprised she even agreed to dance with George."

"They did it to get other people to dance," Alex said. "Look, it's already working." Indeed, a few bolder fourth years had gotten the courage to dance, and the dance floor was slowly filling up, with Angelica Schuyler and George Washington in the center.

"Still, Angelica Schuyler is the last girl I'd imagine any boy having success getting," Aaron shrugged.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" he teased, but he was watching Angelica interestedly. Alex liked a challenge.

Aaron barked out laughter. "Like you could get a fifth year in one night," the boy scoffed, but Alex only smirked.

"Hey," Alex countered. "I bet I could get a dance from Angelica _and_ her sister before the night is done." He grinned.

His fellow Slytherin rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"I'm serious," Alex smirked. "Which one?"

"Both," Aaron challenged after a second, his eyes narrowed slightly. "And no bets or anything, because you'll be famous by the end of the night if you can do it."

"Done," Alex said confidently, a smile spreading across his face..

Aaron scoffed. "Good luck with that," the Slytherin said, and then walked away.


	10. Helpless

**Helpless**

 _December 14, Third Year_

"Merlin, you're helpless, aren't you?"

Eliza Schuyler looked over to her best friend with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

Betsy Ross rolled her eyes but still smiled. "You've been staring at that Slytherin boy for at least five minutes, Liza."

The Hufflepuff blushed. "He's been looking at me too, Bets, I swear," she said, her smile wide. "Do you think he'll ask me to dance?"

Betsy just smiled. "Perhaps."

Eliza beamed. "I don't even care who it is, I just really wanna dance."

"Liar," Betsy muttered before taking a sip of punch.

Eliza didn't say anything. Betsy was right; as soon as Eliza noticed the young Slytherin staring at her, butterflies had been fluttering in her stomach. He was handsome, for sure, and even though she'd interacted with boys before, he seemed different. Boys had always flirted with her, and she'd occasionally she'd even flirted back, but it had never been like this. His eyes were so deep and captivating, Eliza felt like she could stare at them for hours.

Eliza Schuyler bit her lip. She'd never felt anything like this before. Glancing up, her gaze caught with his again. He was still staring, and their eyes met from across the room. Blushing, the Hufflepuff turned to get some punch, her heart beating quickly.

She sighed and fanned herself in the crowded Great Hall.

Maybe she _was_ helpless.

(ooo)

"Hey, how's it going?"

Angelica came up to her sister a little later that evening, her cheeks flushed prettily. Even though the older Ravenclaw had just spent the last ten minutes

"I'm good. How's George?" Eliza asked about her sister's dancing partner. George Washington's family was very respectable, as were the Schuylers. Even though some people probably thought they would make a good match, Eliza knew that Angelica and George were only very good friends.

"We've constructed a plan to help him ask out Martha Dandridge for our ball," Angelica giggled, her face lit up.

Eliza laughed too. In the corner of her eye, she saw a couple other third and fourth years staring at her and her sister. The young Hufflepuff smiled to herself. Angelica didn't realize how much attention she drew, just by being herself. It was fun to watch her dazzle on the dance floor.

"What are you thinking?" Angelica asked curiously. "There's something you want to tell me."

Eliza raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

"I know you."

She smiled, then bit her lip. "I really want to dance with someone," she said softly.

"Then dance, sweetie," Angelica prompted her.

Eliza shook her head. "It's this one guy… he's been staring at me a lot. But he hasn't talked to me." she giggled.

"Who?" Her sister looked amused.

Glancing around the room, Eliza started smiling again. He was still staring at her. "That Slytherin boy," she whispered under her breath. "He's standing next to those Gryffindors."

Angelica was silent for a second. "Oh."

"Well?" Eliza tucked hair behind her ear. "Should I ask him?"

"I'll talk to him," Angelica said. Eliza's eyes widened.

"Ew, no, don't scare him away!"

Angelica giggled. "I'm just gonna talk to him. He asked me for a dance."

Eliza froze. "Oh."

The Ravenclaw shook her head quickly. "Not like that, don't worry. I'm pretty sure it was just a dare."

Eliza nodded. "Okay." Her sister was too kind to dispute, even though she was pretty sure it couldn't have been 'just a dare'. Angelica looked beautiful tonight, despite only being a chaperone. She was the star of the ball, and Eliza was fine with that.

But she had really wanted to dance with that boy.

"I'll mention you to him," Angelica promised.

Eliza looked aghast. "What? No! Then he'll know I like him."

Angelica smiled. "Fine, then I'll be subtly. Just be ready to dance." She winked at her sister, who smiled shakily, and then walked away, towards the boy.

Eliza took a deep breath. Hopefully this wouldn't go terribly wrong.

(ooo)

She visited the washroom with Betsy quickly, a tiny part of herself wanting to look as good as possible if she got the chance to dance. Once they got out into the Great Hall, her heart froze.

Angelica and the boy were dancing. _Together_.

She didn't feel jealous - honestly - but a part of her kind of gave up then. Angelica was smart, beautiful, kind… it was unlikely any guy would like her after dancing with her sister.

 _What's she gonna do?_ Eliza wondered to herself.

"Oh my god," Betsy whispered.

Eliza stared down at a glass of punch. "I know right."

"They're coming over!" her friend exclaimed, which made Eliza look up with a start.

Without her noticing, Angelica had led the boy off the dance floor and towards her. Her heart stopping for a beat, Eliza gave her cup to Betsy as Angelica approached her.

She met eyes with a boy who was, Merlin, even cuter up close. She was definitely helpless now.

"Hey, Liza," Angelica greeted. "This is Alexander Hamilton, he's a Third Year like you."

"Elizabeth Schuyler," Eliza introduced herself with a wide smile (she'd learned his name!), and was happy to see a smile in return.

"Schuyler?" he asked curiously.

"My little sister," Angelica confirmed. Eliza could understand why he was confused; though they shared the same father, Angelica's birth mother died in childbirth. Their father remarried soon after and had Eliza, so they had grown up as sisters but did not look very alike, except for their dark hair and eyes.

"I think I've seen you in class," commented Eliza. "You're really good in Defense and Potions."

"You have a special knack in Charms," Alex gave her a wide smile that made Eliza blush. He winked, and Angelica raised a teasing eyebrow at Eliza. "You're certainly charming me," he joked, and both girls laughed at him.

"You guys should dance," the older Ravenclaw said, not subtly at all. "It's really fun!" She hurried away after that, leaving Eliza and Alex to stare at each other.

Eliza blushed. Alex stuck out a hand and smiled at her. His eyes were so clear and even though they were brown like hers, she thought she could see the sky in them.

"May I have this dance?"

(ooo)

 _December 29, Third Year_

"I think I'm in love."

Angelica laughed as Eliza flopped onto her bed with a dreamy face. "So soon?" her sister questioned. "It's been less than a month."

"We talk everyday, Angie!" Eliza exclaimed. "And he's so sweet and smart and… ahh." She smiled to herself.

"He's also really cute." Angelica teased.

Eliza's head popped up from lying down on her bed. "I know right!" she giggled. "It's stupid, but since we don't really sit together in class, we started sending each other letters." She said it quietly, as it if were a secret, and then grinned. "Isn't it romantic?"

Angelica laughed again. "You're excited to get back to Hogwarts soon, aren't you?" The two of them were enjoying their holidays at their father's large vacation home, but Eliza had been quite antsy. If she hadn't been talking about Alexander 24/7, Angelica might've wondered what was going on.

"You should pair up with him in class!" She encouraged. "It'd be so cute if you were to become a couple."

Eliza blushed. "Oh, it's too soon to be thinking about that. I still have to figure out if he likes me."

"Right, because all teenage boys send long letters to their female friends over holidays," Angelica rolled her eyes with a wide smile.

Eliza put her face to a pillow to smother her grin. "I have to warm up to him, and his friends." she said. "I can already tell John Laurens doesn't like me talking to Alex so much. They're best friends," the Hufflepuff explained.

"Hm, I think John might want to be _more_ than just best friends with Alex, if you know what I mean…"

Eliza stared at her. "Oh no, if that's true, I'm in big trouble. They're like two wands with matching cores!"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Angelica assured. "But if it becomes a real problem, you two could always share Alex, y'know." Eliza's eyes widened as Angelica smirked. "Sharing is caring!"

"Angie!" Eliza shrieked.

Angelica ducked a pillow as they both started laughing.

"It was a joke!"

(ooo)

 _January 17, Third Year_

"Hey, Alex!"

Her arm full of books, the young Hufflepuff greeted her crush with a wide smile.

"Hi Eliza," the Slytherin nodded to her in return. Lafayette and Hercules were walking next to him, and they greeted Eliza as well. They all had the same class next - Potions.

"Do you need some help carrying your books?"

Smiling, Eliza allowed him to take a couple books. "Thank you. Where's John?"

"Sick today," Hercules explained as they all walked together down the hall. "I guess Alex is gonna be missing a partner today."

Eliza cocked her head to the side. "That's odd. Betsy's sick today too, I guess something is going around." Alex nodded.

"You both are missing a partner. What a coincidence," Lafayette smirked and nudged Alex subtly, but Eliza nodded.

Alex looked at her with a smile. "Do you wanna be partners?" He grinned and rolled his eyes at Herc and Laf's fistbump.

Eliza tried to smother her giant grin. "I do!"


End file.
